It Takes Two to Dance Through Life
by Zoedigg
Summary: Galinda decides to try talking to her new roommate, and together they explore their friendship... and more. GELPHIE ALL THE WAY! I need to know if i should continue on this idea or not, so this one will depend on reviews to continue! Tell me how I can improve, and I'll do my best to incorporate your ideas into this story!


Galinda Upton woke up to the sound of her roommate's pencil gliding on a piece of paper, just as she always has ever since they had arrived at Shiz. She wondered how her new roommate, Elphaba Thropp, could stay up studying this late. Now that she thought about it, she realized that her roommate barely ever slept at all. Neither has she ever bathed— she used numerous oils that she put in the medicine cabinet, which had caused some inconvenience for Galinda. The green girl always wore a long sleeved black dress, and a recent addition to her wardrobe was a pointy black hat that Galinda had given her the previous night. The blonde looked at her roommate closely and sighed, thinking of the exact same things she had thought ever since day one.

_She really is the most oddly proportioned girl I have ever seen. Her cheekbones are too high, her limbs are too long, she's much too skinny, and her breasts are too small. Do they even sell bras with negative cup sizes? Does she even wear a bra? Since she's green, what color are her nipples? _

Galinda began to hum, but she didn't take her eyes off Elphaba's body.

_Besides all that, though… she's so beautiful. I can't seem to take my eyes off he-_

"Excuse me?"

Galinda was knocked off her train of thought.

"Why were you staring at me?"

"Uh," the blonde stopped to think, "Well, I wasn't staring at your breasts! I'm not a homo, my dear artichoke."

The green girl rolled her eyes at Galinda and sighed. Galinda was the worst liar she had ever met, and the green girl would never really understand how her blonde roommate could go for parties every other day, sleep early as she did at night, not study at all, and still survive at Shiz.

"In any case, Elphie," said the blonde, "I'm going out today, and I want you to come with me!"

"What did you just call me? Besides… what makes you think you can get me to go out with you today, anyway?"

Galinda smiled and replied, "I called you Elphie, Elphie! Don't you think it's totally fantabulous? Plus, as your new roommate, I hereby call forth my roomie rights!"

Elphaba grunted, "there's absolutely no such thing as roomie rights, and to think you can jus-"

A yellow flash of light appeared right before her eyes and then everything was blurry. Her hand automatically flew to her nose bridge to check for her glasses. They weren't there anymore. Elphaba looked to the door and found Galinda running in the hallway, holding the green girl's glasses in her hand.

Elphaba stood quickly, dropping the book and pencil in her hand and ran after Galinda, who was already at the staircase.

"GET BACK HERE, GALINDA!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU PROMISE TO GO SHOPPING WITH ME TODAY!"

Elphaba ran down the staircase, taking two to three steps at a time. Finally, she was able to catch up with her roommate, and she tackled her to the ground.

"Give them back, please," said Elphaba, straddling her roommate.

"Not until you promise to go shopping with me."

"And if I don't?"

Galinda thought hard about it. Elphie could tell by the way her eyebrows furrowed and the way her eyes narrowed when she did.

"Well," said the blonde, "I'll break these!"

The green girl stopped and finally gave in.

"Fine," she said, standing up again, "just this once."

Galinda smiled, saying, "Yay! Elphie!" and she ran towards her roommate and gave her a bear hug, making Elphaba shriek a little.

"Let go, Galinda," said the green girl, desperately trying to push the blonde away.

"No, I wont."

"You're stubborn. Let go."

"No."

Elphaba grinned, and bent down to whisper in Galinda's ear.

"_It's contagious."_

That statement sent Galinda screaming and running across the quadrangle, checking her arms and legs for any sign of green, while Elphaba was thrown into a fit of laughter. After Galinda calmed down they both hiked up the stairs again and sat on their own separate beds, Elphaba still giggling in her seat.

"Some sense of humor you have, Elphie."

"I had one?" joked Elphaba, her smile crooked. Galinda frowned at her comment and sighed.

"Well, get dressed! We're going out shopping!" said the blonde, already in a better mood.

Elphaba stared at her in shock.

"Today?"

"For the top of our class, I'm surprised you could be so slow," said Galinda, already slipping on a pair of pink high heels, "Yes, Elphie, today!"

A carriage ride later, the pair stood at the entrance of the most famous bazaar in town. Galinda looked up and beamed at her green roommate, while Elphaba, who easily had 4 to 5 inches on Galinda, looked up grumpily at the sign.

"Madame Phailia's Bazaar!"

The blonde pulled on Elphaba's arm and said, rather excitedly, "C'mon, Elphie! Let's go already!"

The taller girl gave a sigh of resignation and walked into the bazaar, but immediately sat down on the nearest chair by the door.

"Elphie!" said Galinda, "Do you have to be such a killjoy all the time? Come with me! I brought you here to shop with me, not to sit down and watch me shop!"

"Even if I did, I wouldn't have enough money to buy anything. Why bother?"

"Don't be silly, Elphie! I'm paying today!" said the blonde, already tugging Elphaba's hand towards the rows of clothes.

"Finally! You've picked something out. Show me." Said Galinda, going through the dress section. She looked up at the simple black sweater she had picked out.

"Elphie?"

"Yes, Galinda?"

Galinda sighed, "Your fashion sense is… intriguing."

"I'll take that as a compliment!" said Elphaba, already throwing it into the cart, "Are we done now?"

"Far from it. I want you to try this on."

Elphaba looked in amazement at the dress her roommate had picked out for her. It was pink, tight, knee-length, sleeveless, and revealing in so many parts she had wanted to hide from the world.

"I'm not wearing that!" said Elphaba, frowning at the dress Galinda had picked out for her, "It's way too revealing for me!"

"What are you talking about, Elphie? This is the most modest and decent looking thing I could find!"

"Not wearing it."

"Yes you are! You promised," said Galinda, shoving the dress to Elphaba's face and pouting, "Pleaaase?"

Elphaba's eyes widened at the sudden change of her roommate's behavior and sighed, _Why are you so cute when you're like this? I can't resist. _ She reluctantly took the dress and stomped towards the fitting rooms. She was startled when she noticed the blonde following her to the fitting rooms.

"Galinda, what do you think you're doing?"

Galinda was shocked at the statement and innocently replied, "Well, I'm coming with you!"

Elphaba was taken aback by the stupidity of her roommate.

"You don't expect me to strip down in front of you, do you?"

The blonde grinned and said, "Well, I can close my eyes! Come on, Elphie. I do this with my friends all the time! It's okay!"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed yet, I'm not Pfannee or Shenshen. I'm Elphaba Thropp? Your green-skinned roommate? Unlike them, I have a sense of dignity."

"Aww, spoilsport," said Galinda, "Just this once!"

"Right after this, we can go home?"

"Fine, fine, just change already! I wanna see you in it!" said Galinda, stepping into the fitting room.

Elphaba stepped in after her and told her roommate to face back and close her eyes as she reached back to unzip her black frock. It was stuck.

"Shit…" she murmured, "now, of all times?"

Galinda grinned and said, "Do you need help with your dress, dear?"

The green girl struggled with her zipper until she finally gave in.

"Fine, just make it quick."

The blonde reached up and pulled the zipper down, revealing a bare back. She bit her lip as she took in every little curve and edge of her roommate's body, slowly pulling the zipper lower and lower.

_Holy shit… she isn't wearing a bra…_

Suddenly, it couldn't go down anymore. Galinda pulled it up and down, but it wouldn't budge.

_Oh no… it's stuck on the fabric. _

She gave it a sharp tug, and with a ripping sound, the dress gave way.

_Oh dear.._

"Uh… Elphie?" said the blonde, hoping she didn't notice anything, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

_Oh, thank God. _Galinda silently thanked the background noise of the bazaar.

"Never mind, Elphie! Just put this on!"

"Well, face back first, Galinda." Said the taller girl, letting the dress fall to her feet. Galinda took a peek and saw how Elphaba's slender body curved at just the right spots. The blonde imagined how that body would react to her touch. She imagined herself on top of her roommate, kissing every single inch of the green girl's skin.

_She's surprisingly sexy,_ thought Galinda, who immediately scolded herself for thinking of such things about her roommate. After all, Elphaba didn't even consider her as her friend yet, much less her girlfriend.

"Done. Can we go now?" said the green girl impatiently.

Galinda stood, stunned at how well the dress fit her roommate.

"Why, Miss Elphaba," she said, amazed, "You're beautiful."

"Listen. I have exams tomorrow and I don't plan on failing in biology so can we please just go home?"

"Fine," said Galinda, already turning back.

Elphaba picked up her black dress.

"Oh, Oz" she said, "Galinda, you ripped my dress didn't you?"

Galinda froze.

"Well…I…"

"Never mind," said the green girl, "Let's just pay for this and get home."

"But how about dinner?" said Galinda, "I'm quite famishabled, Elphie!"

Elphaba opened her wallet, saying, "Well, Galinda, I'm broke."

The blonde loudly announced, "My treat!"

Two hours later, the pair arrived home. Elphaba changed into her nightdress, since there was nothing more to do anymore, anyway, while Galinda sat examining Elphaba's newly repaired dress. Sewing it back together was nothing she would have normally done, and she would have gotten someone else to do it for a dollar or two, but her roommate insisted she do it herself.

"Elphie," said the blonde, " I finished fixing your dress, but I'm not ready at all for tomorrow's exams!"

Elphaba gave her roommate a quizzical look. Galinda never took interest in her studies, and she didn't know why she would start now, of all times.

"And you want to me to… what, exactly?"

"Help me study! Please, Elphie!"

The green girl sighed and looked over at Galinda.

"If I do, will you never bother me again tonight?"

"I swear!" exclaimed the blonde, rather excitedly. Elphaba silently checked if this was really the right Galinda or not.

"Alright, fine." Said the green girl. She took her books and pencils and carried them over to her roommate's bed.

_Oh boy, _she thought, _this is definitely going to be a long night._


End file.
